All About Soul
by LemonadeLovers
Summary: Seishirou, Subaru, and their last night together...[Songfic]


Disclaimer: Don't own X/1999, never will. Don'town "All About Soul"by Billy Joel, either.Leave me alone!

**One**

Seishirou watched Subaru. It had become a nightly ritual for the man, an oddly comforting one at that. No; comforting wasn't the right word… Watching Subaru had become something more to the Sakurazukamori- it stirred something indescribable in him.

Each night, Seishirou would hide behind his maboroshi, watching as his prey as he cursed, cried, wasted away, all alone. Watched as he loved…

It was odd, however. Sometimes, it seemed as if Subaru knew he was there. But that was really impossible, unless Subaru had learned some new trick. Or was it quite so impossible? His toy was looking out his bedroom window, right at the spot where Seishirou's maboroshi was.

_She waits for me at night,_

_She waits for me in silence,_

_She gives me all her tenderness and takes away my pain,_

Subaru got up from where he sat, on his bed, and walked over to the window. Why was Seishirou's heart pounding? He was the predator, Subaru, the prey. There was no reason for his body to react like this.

"Seishirou-san? There's no reason for you to hide like that." His prey said. Seishirou almost jumped. Almost. He dropped his illusion.

"Why, Subaru, how did you know I was here?" He said with a slight smile, a smirk, really, with just a little of his old 'kind veterinarian' facade.

_And so far she hasn't run, though I swear she's had her moments,_

_She still believes in miracles, while others cry in vain,_

Subaru sighed. "I could sense you. Come in, if you want." As he said this, Subaru opened his window wider. He walked away from the window and into the living room. Seishirou paused for a few seconds; his prey was acting oddly…

Half an hour later, Seishirou sat at a plain table in a sparse room, sipping tea. "Seishirou-san?" His prey asked.

"Yes, Subaru-kun?"

"Why were you at my window?" Seishirou was silent for a few seconds. He sloshed the tea in his cup in a circular motion, appearing to be lost in thought. "Seishirou-san?"

_It's all about soul; it's all about faith and a deeper devotion._

_It's all about soul, 'cuz under the love is a stronger emotion,_

He looked up at the green-gray eyed young man. There was a spark there, tiny, imperceptible, but it was there. It was hope.

_She's gotta be strong 'cuz so many things getting out of control should drive her away;_

_But why does she stay? It's all about soul._

**Two**

/A little girl with green-hazel eyes swung from a small swing hung on the cherry tree, her white dress billowing behind her. She jumped off and ran to Seishirou. "Daddy! Daddy!" she cried as he lifted her into the air with a smile. From the kitchen door, Subaru watched, laughing quietly. "Sakura-chan, don't wear Daddy out too much." He said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Papa, I won't!"/

"Seishirou-san?" A soft voice asked from behind Seishirou. He didn't answer. "Seishirou-san?" the voice called, a little louder, this time. Still, there was no response. A pale hand touched Seishirou's bare shoulder, jogging him back to his room.

_She turns to me sometimes, and she asks me what I'm dreaming; _

_Then I realize I must have gone a million miles away._

"Yes, Subaru-kun?" He answered, turning to face the young man in his bed.

"You were so far away…" Subaru trailed off, a glimpse of his old, innocent self shining through. "What were you thinking?"

_Then I ask her how she knew to reach out for me at that moment,_

_And she smiles because it's understood: there are no words to say._

Seishirou didn't answer, but he pulled his twin star close and bent to kiss him.

_It's all about soul; it's all about knowing what someone is feeling,_

_The woman's got soul; the power of love and the power of healing._

Later,he brushed a lock of hair out of Subaru's sleeping face. "Nothing, Subaru-kun. Nothing at all…" he whispered in answer.

_This life isn't fair, it's gonna get dark, it's gonna get cold,_

_You gotta get tough, but that ain't enough: It's all about soul._

"Only idle daydreams."

_It's all about soul…_

_Yes it is…._

_It's all about soul…_

**Three**

As the child's body dissolved into pink petals, fed to the infernal tree, Seishirou sensed someone's approach. Subaru's approach. He turned around, and sure enough, a white trenchcoated figure made its way towards the Sakurazukamori, ethereal in the moonless night.

_There are people who have lost every trace of human kindness,_

_There are many who have fallen; there are some who still survive._

"Seishirou-san…" the white apparition said, trailing off, seeming to notice the blood on Seishirou's arm.

_And she comes to me at night, and she tells me her desires,_

_And she gives me all the love I need to keep my faith alive_

Completing their decade old ritual, Seishirou answered. "Yes, Subaru-kun?"

"Why?" a single word, it brought no emotions from the darker man.

"Subaru-kun, you should know by now, it's-" he was interrupted.

_It's all about soul; It's all about joy that comes out of sorrow,_

_It's all about soul: Who's standing now, and who's standing tomorrow,_

"That's not what I meant." Subaru said, his voice was almost…cold….His face softened as he spoke again."Why did you leave?"

_You've got to be hard, as hard as the rock in that old rock and roll, _

_That's all only part, you know in your heart, It's all about soul._

Seishirou didn't answer. He turned and walked away.

"Seishirou-san!"

"Goodbye, Subaru-kun…." Seishirou whispered to the wind.

_It's all about soul…_

_Yes it is…_

_All about soul…._

_Yes it is…_

_It's all about soul…_

He will break him.

**End**

Review, peoples!


End file.
